Dark Hunters
"Picture beings with the power and organization of Toa, yet unfettered by their consciences or morality." -The Shadowed One The Dark Hunters are a band of individuals under the leadership of The Shadowed One. Hailing from the now-deconstructed Matoran Universe, this group is made up of various warriors, bounty hunters, mercenaries, assassins, and thieves. The group's primary composition includes dangerous criminals, making their disposition viewed usually as an evil organization. History Early History "The Dark Hunters - for thousands of years, that name has brought fear into the hearts of everyone from Toa to members of the Brotherhood of Makuta itself. Gathered from every corner of the universe, these thieves, enforcers, and monstrosities have come together in an organization whose reach extends into every council chamber and every shadowy corner." (wip) Osea Conflict The Dark Hunters played no role in the battle against Teridax; instead, The Shadowed One ordered his followers to remain in hiding and wait the conflict out, aware that other groups and armies would do the work for them. When Teridax was defeated, the Dark Hunters migrated out of the Great Spirit Robot, where they slipped away from detection. Current Operations It is unknown where the Dark Hunters may be hiding. Infrastructure The organization is headed by The Shadowed One, and is highly regimented, with the real names of many operatives being unknown. Any and all treasure found is required to be turned over to The Shadowed One for distribution, who has been known to torture members that fail to bring him the required payment. Anyone that kills a member of the Dark Hunters will be sought to be killed in turn. Members must pass tests to gain admittance into the Hunters, ranging from psychological preparedness to physical combat. Those who fail the tests are allowed to leave, having been brought in without knowing where their hideout was. But once granted entrance to the organization, it is for life; renegades and traitors are executed. The Dark Hunters are entirely profit-based; one rule of the Dark Hunters is that one will take on any task as long as the reward is great enough, no matter the risk to themselves or others. This officially makes them a neutral group, as they will take any mission, even good ones, for money. However, they are more known for their evil actions; additionally, their only allegiance is to the reward they gain, not caring about who gets hurt or what gets damaged. This makes them remembered more as a shady group leaning more towards dark operations. Members * The Shadowed One - Leader * Airwatcher - A dumb, yet brutal Dark Hunter who is one of the many sentries * Amphibax - An aquatic Dark Hunter * Charger - A violent Dark Hunter; formerly a Kane-Ra bull * Conjurer - A Dark Hunter who is currently in a coma after attempting to absorb a Makuta's power * Darkness - A shadowy Dark Hunter who follows The Shadowed One * Devastator - A Dark Hunter shrouded in myths * Dweller - A Dark Hunter spy. He was captured by the Order of Mata Nui * Eliminator - A Dark Hunter that eliminates other Dark Hunters who have failed in their missions * Firedracax - A Dark Hunter that was mutated from a Ta-Matoran by Energized Protodermis * Gatherer - A Dark Hunter who collects a piece of fallen foe's armor after each kill * Gladiator - A Dark Hunter combatant used to test newcomers * Kraata-Kal - A Dark Hunter that is the result of a strange experiment * Lariska - A ruthless female Dark Hunter and expert assassin * Lurker - A strong and quick murderer * Mimic - A Dark Hunter capable of replicating a physical feat of another * Minion - A silent Dark Hunter created from an experiment on Rahi * Phantom - A Dark Hunter made as the result of an experiment on a Matoran * Poison - A Dark Hunter with poison surging through his body * Primal - A troublesome Dark Hunter * Prototype - A Dark Hunter that was two Toa fused from the effect of a strange tool * Ravager - A powerful Dark Hunter with no memories * Savage - A Toa Hordika in the Dark Hunter organization * Seeker - A Dark Hunter that once worked for the Brotherhood of Makuta * Sentrakh - The Shadowed One's bodyguard * Shadow Stealer - An ancient Dark Hunter capable of using shadows * Silence - A Dark Hunter skilled in stealth * Spinner - A former Toa of Air * Subterranean - A former Onu-Matoran * Tracker - A Dark Hunter capable in tracking down his victims * Triglax - A Shapeshifting Dark Hunter * Vanisher - An independent Dark Hunter and suspected to be a double agent * Vengeance - A Dark Hunter that desired to kill Teridax himself